Dragonball GT Rewrite
by guitar wizard 101207
Summary: A what if Scenario,What if Goku Didn't Get turned into a little kid again? what if Emperor Pilaf got his original wish to rule the world? find out how our Heroes cope with this in this story! There will be more to come! and It's my first fan fiction so please go easy on the criticizing
1. Chapter 1 Goku's Decision

Chapter 1: Goku's Decision  
_**DISCLAIMER:**_  
_**I Do Not Own DBZGT all rights go to their respective owners.**_

"Wow! Feel The force of those blows!" the announcer said, as Goku and Ubb are fighting. As the fight wages on... You can see the toll the ring has taken just from this one fight. "Whoa! Goku and Ubb are matching each other BLOW FOR BLOW!" Goku shouted while rushing towards Ubb "YAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"  
Ubb growled "URGGGGGGG!" as he blocked the bone crushing blow of Goku's attack.  
Suddenly They stopped fighting because Goku realized Ubb could  
not fly. So Goku went over to the stands where his family sat, and told Pan he'd visit her and told them that he was leaving again but he'd be back. So took Ubb and flew off with Ubb on his back to train him... then he was gone. They went through many years of vigorous training in which Ubb learned many new techniques such as, the Kamehameha, Meteor Combination, Super Kamehameha, Instant Transmission, even the Instant Transmission Kamehameha!  
Several years later...  
Pilaf and his gang are trying to get up to the top ok Kami's Lookout...  
you Hear, BANG! CRASH! SHATTER! YAAAAAHHH! HAAAA!  
Dende the Guardian of Earth, says, "I know the lookout is designed for stuff like this but the cracking floor is starting to make me nervous!"

"Ubb passed with flying colors you guys!" Goku said with excitement.

"I've finally found them! The BLACK star Dragonballs!"  
Pilaf said. "Hey I think I've heard that voice before... Yeah I have it's Emperor Pilaf!" Goku exclaimed. "Who are you?!" Pilaf demanded.  
"That's Goku!" Shuu said in shock.  
"Wait THE Goku?" Ahhhhh! Shoot him kill him! Pilaf ordered. Goku stopped all the missiles with practiced ease. "Hmph even after all these years the three of you are still up to no good." Goku said in disappointment. Just then Goku heard Pilaf say "I wish I could take over the world and make every body know the name EMPEROR PILAF!"

**THERE WILL BE MORE TO COME!**


	2. Chapter 2- A New Beginning

Chapter 2: A New Beginning

"OH NO!" King Kai screams. A wish was made on the Black Star Dragonballs!" "That's what I'm saying!" Dende yelled back.  
"This is bad this is very bad!" King Kai talked to Goku through his mind but allowed others to hear.  
"What's wrong King Kai?" Goku asked.  
"Goku don't you get it? King Kai The Black Star Dragonballs... Which were made when Piccolo and Kami were one being which makes them more powerful... But the downside to this is they are not just scattered around the Earth, but the ENTIRE UNIVERSE!" "Ohh sounds FUN! No Goku this is a BAD thing...they accumulate so much negative energy that you only have one year to travel the universe otherwise the earth will go KABOOM!" "Oh well guess I'll have to find them then Goku said.  
"Right so who all is going besides Goku?" Videl asked.  
"I say Trunks and Goten. Says Chi-Chi. Pan who had grown up a lot, was looking around for something to do." "Hey mom can I help?" "No not now sweetie why don't you go ask daddy?" So she left to find her dad.. "Hey daddy can I help you?" "Ahh not now I think I got it." " Why don't you go play with your toys?" Pan left and stormed into the ship and out of anger she kicked part of the ship causing it to fall off. After putting the stove over where she kicked she walked away...

A few hours later...

Pan Blasts Off! "Oh no!  
There's been a slight change in the crew... Pan is going instead of Goten...

After a while, they were flying, in space when they crashed on a planet called Imeka, and met a little robot called Giru. Who swallowed the DRAGON RADAR! And Pan was chasing him and eventually but reluctantly let him join the team.


	3. Chapter 3- Terror on Imeka

Chapter 3: Terror on Imeka  
DISCLAIMER:  
I Do Not Own DBZGT all rights go to their respective owners.

"Hey guys lets stop for the night." Trunks suggested.  
"Good idea!" Pan and Goku said.

After being almost pulled in by the Street Merchants on Imeka,  
they found a hotel which looked decent, stopped there to relax, Pan went to shower, Goku went to get some food(of course) Where as Trunks went to chill on the bed to watch some TV "Well so much for Democracy, it looks like a Dictatorship!" Trunks said Just then Pan screamed! "THE WATER WON'T STOP!" Trunks then turned around to go help Pan, but just as He turned around He noticed a Money meter... "WE'RE BEING CHARGED FOR EVERYTHING! EVEN FOR WATCHING TV AND SITTING ON THE BED!" He gasped.

He when grabbed Goku, while Pan was getting ready, and Trunks said,

"I've never skipped a payment before but LET'S GO!"

Goku and the Gang left the hotel they were staying at and were just going through the city on the rooftops, When Pan and Trunks saw the posters of them on the Most Wanted list on Imeka, then that's when Goku fell through the roof of a Dwelling, and there were people living in the house, Goku said and "I know we're on your Most Wantedlist but we're actually really nice people!" "GRANDPA!" Pan screamed, After a some convincing the people of the dwelling were actually nice to them, and they let them eat with them, Just then robots, said "We're here to claim your dwelling and disassemble it to return it to Don Key, after they took it, Pan Screamed, "AHHHH I'VE HAD IT!" "I'M MARCHING STRAIGHT TO LORD DON KEY's PALACE!" Then you hear Trunks say "Hang on a minute Pan" She was already gone..."Ahgghh... Bye thanks for the food."

"Good luck you three..." said one of the owners of the house

"Thanks check this out! Hmp!" said Pan.

And So they left the dwelling and they turned themselves in… to be taken prisoners, or so the people in the dwelling thought. However when in reality it was all part of Pan's Plan, so they could get to Don Key himself.

"We've had enough of life on the run...Take us away..." "We bright them in my lord" said people they met in the other minion) Well what are you waiting for bring them IN!" said Don Key. Y-Yes my lord, said the other minion.

It was as if on cue right after Don Key finished sentence "bring them in" you hear a "BOOM!"

** Find out what Happens to them in Chapter 4!**


	4. Chapter 4- Goku VS Ledgic

WHO LET THEM OFF THEIR CHAINS?! Don Key asked frantically.

DON KEY! Your oppressive rule is OVER! screamed Pan. Who soon got caught in an electric force field. PAN! Goku screamed. Not long after Don Key used his conventional weaponry on Goku but had no Effect...  
You cannot topple Sayians with conventional weaponry ... "Well then KILL THEM LEDGIC!" Don Key ordered. "What have I told you about giving me orders?" Urk.. Kill them please Ledgic?" OH I will but for my own satisfaction He stated.

"What is your name?" Ledgic asked? My name's Goku. And what about yours? He asked.  
'its Ledgic he said.  
Right lets get this started they both said at the same time. Ready? Goku asked. Yes. Replied Ledgic. Ok. Goku said is it ok if I attack? Inquired Goku. Fine by me. Ledgic stated.

YAAA! Goku screamed as he attempted to punch him.  
Ledgic blocked it with his staff with practiced ease.  
Not bad... Goku said.  
HMPH! DON'T patronize me I Know you're holding back...

VERY well Goku said.  
No more holding back...  
AAHHHHHHHHH! HEEEYAAAAAA! Goku screamed as he transformed in to a super Sayian 2... Ledgic attacks! With a frenzy of stabs and jabs with his staff... But Goku punches through his staff and sends him flying through several parts of Don Key's Palace. Ledgic oh no not my Palace... From a distance you can hear... KAAAA-MEEEE-HAAAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
As Goku let's fire a Mighty blast. But Ledgic intrcepted with his blast... however Goku's blast was much stronger so He sent Ledgic onto the ground flying into one of the back walls of the Palace.

As Don Key realized he had lost... He tried to give Ledgic a heaping amount of cash... But he elbowed him and asked him a question. "Didn't your mom ever tell you? MONEY ISN'T EVERYTHING! Ledgic  
stated.

You're really good! you're not bad yourself said Ledgic. You'd be even better if you trained more! said Goku. When that time comes. Lets do this again so we can both test our strength.. Wouldn't that be fun? Asked Goku.  
But Ledgic just smiled.

Then Goku and the gang turned their attention to Don Key... And Pan told him to give the people of Imeka free housing and stop charging them outrageous amounts of money for things and give the people stranded here their ship back.  
F-Free? Housing and give their ship back? That's impossible. Don Key whined.  
Okayyy... I guess the deals off have at him Grandpa! said Pan. ALRIGHT! Goku said with a big smile as he wound up his fist for a bone shattering punch. Ok Ok... I'll give you free housing and ill stop charging so much and ill give the ships back to EVERYONE! I'll even give you the Contracts to prove it! Don Key said scared for his life.

HEY! We have a surprise from Don Key himself! Pan said to the people of Imeka. It's your contracts! And he even said those who lost their ship will get it back and are free to go home!"


	5. Chapter 5- Giru's Checkered Past

Chapter 5: Giru's Checkered Past

DISCLAIMER:  
I Do Not Own DBZGT all rights go to their respective owners.

It was about 2 weeks before they reached a planet called PLANET M2 which Ironically this was exactly the little robot Giru's plan... His real name is unit T20-06 a robot working for the EVIL doctor Myuu... And so they stopped only to find a planet full of metal, and just when things were looking good for the gang... Giru gave away their BIGGEST secret. THEIR MOVES, AND WHAT THEY ARE GOING TO DO NEXT IN A FIGHT! So Goku, was busy trying to figure out a way to defeat the Sigma-Force 5... "YAAAA!"  
Goku screamed, "OOOHHHHGH..." "OWWWWW!" "AHHGH!"  
"Ok THATS IT!" "YAAAAAHHHHH!" GRRRRRAAAHHHHHH"."HEYYYAAAAA!" Goku screamed as he transformed into Super Sayian 3. 5 seconds later... "KAAAA-ME HAAA-MEEE-HAAA!"  
Goku leaving the Sigma-Force in a heap of nothingness.  
"FEWW.." As he turned back into his normal form.

Not but 30 minutes after... He was up against an enemy with unrivaled strength and speed, GENERAL RILDO himself!

Goku and Rildo talked then you hear Goku transform back Into Super Sayian 2 to combat this fearsome threat. He was winning until Rildo made his two transformations... Meta-Rildo and finally HYPER-Meta-Rildo, Goku and Rildo fought neck and neck with each other... Then the unexpected happened, Rildo got hit by a punishing Flurry of kicks, punches and then you hear Goku say.. TAKE THIIISSSS! DRAGON... FIIISSSSTTTT!" going straight through Rildo with no way to protect himself he lay there motionless but somehow he got back up! But before Goku could finish him ... he admitted defeat...then he left...

Not long before the fight Trunks got trapped in a seal that made him into a fossil until they decided to make him into a robot.  
However little did they Know... Giru helped Trunks escape and make a fake Trunks, but soon Trunks told EVERYONE in the facility that Dr. Myuu had a deep secret not yet exposed... A mutant named Baby... "NOOO! I'm sorry Baby... You weren't supposed to be exposed to the world yet, especially not these FILTHY Sayians...MY BABY!" He screamed, but it wasn't long until Trunks and the others started to fight him, Trunks got a gash in his arm, and not long after... Baby made his move, by taking control of Trunks's body... However Trunks overcame him... And they Then left to finally go home.


End file.
